Dont call me Shads
by blooming darkness
Summary: Well its a sonadow story check it out for yourself ONLY if you like STRONG Yaoi and LEMON shots! Not recommended for people who dont like yaoi and lemon shots obviously. NO flames thank you.


I do not own Sonic or Shadow or any other characters they belong rightfully to Sega. Mature content. THERE WILL BE YAOI! And some cursing as well. So don't read it if you don't like yaoi or curse words okay. Rather than that enjoy.

Shadow was sitting on his couch alone watching the news in his dark living room. He wasn't really a fan of TV but every now and then, when he could no longer stand the boredom, he would watch the news. It was 4:03 A.M. For some reason he had a strange habit of waking up early but he didn't really mind. However he wasn't paying that much attention to the news woman that was speaking, instead he was thinking about what Sonic had said to him at the party. Yesterday was Amy's birthday and she had invited him. He didn't want to go at all because he assumed there would be many people such as friends of Sonic, but he had nothing else to do. He knew Sonic himself would be there, even though he knew Sonic didn't love Amy back. So he went and tried to avoid contact with anyone but Sonic went over to talk to him and brought though whole group over of course. There he was being silly and so social as usually but something was different. Something seemed to be distracting him in his mind. Shadow decided he would ask him later if he had the chance. Luckily Amy was distracting every one because she was trying to kiss Sonic, so Shadow chose this opportunity to escape. He slipped out of Amy's house and sat quietly on her front door steps sipping some coke. (who doesn't like coke okay?) Sonic had come and joined him on the steps. He too sat. "Whacha doin out here by yourself Shads?" He had said with his usual tone. "What does it look like I'm doing? And don't call me Shads." "Oh….okay Shadow." For some reason Shadow felt kind of bad. "Sorry Sonic I didn-" "Its alright." The blue one said. It stayed quiet for some time. "um Sonic." Shadow said. "Yeah Shadow?" he quickly answered. "Well you've seem a bit distracted lately….is…anything on your mind?" Sonics mind was racing like crazy. 'Is he really asking me this..does he care for me like I do for him? If only he knew…should I tell him….' Sonic thought. Shadow was watching him closely. After about a minute Sonic answered "Well I've just had a lot on my mind lately yeah…." "Do you want to talk about anything?" Shadow said almost sweetly. "Um…no its okay..thanks…" "Are you sure" Shadow said in the same tone. 'oohh…I don't know should I tell him?...' Sonic thought. 'Is this the right time?...well we are alone….but what if he doesn't accept me…?...*sigh*…whatever I'll just tell him.' Sonic had been thinking for five minutes but Shadow didn't mind. After all he had nothing else to do. Sonic finally said something. "Well…" "Yes?" Shadow said growing a little impatient. "Shadow…. I.." "Go ahead. Don't be afraid." Shadow said now calmed by himself. 'If you say so…' Sonic thought again. "I….I LOVE YOU SHADOW!" Sonic instantly curled up and covered his mouth. Shadow only starred with wide crimson eyes. 'wtf….Sonic…loves me…what should I do?...I could beat the crap out of him but a part of me doesn't want to…if I accept this maybe I wont be as bored…yes..in fact I could have some one to spend time with…with some one…who loves me…' Shadow removed Sonics hand from his mouth. He noticed Sonic was blushing really hard and he could see a few tears wanting to escape from his eyes. Shadow kissed him gently on the lips. He too was blushing now. Soon they both needed air so Shadow broke the kiss. "Shadow…thank you…" Sonic said quietly but loud enough for Shadow to hear. "You're welcome Sonic." He answered. After about ten minutes Sonic broke the silence. "Shadow..do you want to meet up tomorrow?" "Sure what time" Shadow answered normally. Unlike Sonic right now, he was calm. "Um how about at… 2:45?" He asked. "Alright sounds good to me. Where? Do you want to come over to my house?" the black blur asked. "Okay. Well I'm going to go inside now. Do you want to come with me?" Sonic asked a lot more relaxed. "Alright then." Just as Shadow was going to open the door Sonic stopped him. Shadow looked at him confused. "Shadow do you mind not sharing any of what just happened. At least not today. I don't know how they're going to react, especially Tails." "Well you should have thought of that before you said you loved me." Shadow teased. Sonic didn't know he was just playing with him because he fell on to his knees in front of Shadow and started to sob quietly holding his hands over his face. "Your right Shadow. I just should have kept my mouth shut…I'm so stupid…" He sobbed quietly some more. Shadow hand no idea Sonic was this sensitive. He frowned and hugged the sad blue hedgehog. "Sonic I was just teasing you. I'm glad you told me you loved me. You're not stupid and if you don't want anyone else to know about this I understand." Sonic looked up at the hedgehog before him then returned the hug very tightly. "Thank you Shadow! I couldn't be more grateful you're the best!" Shadow smiled witch made Sonic smile because he had never seen him smile before. The red striped hedgehog stood up and pulled Sonic up as well. "Good. Now lets go inside shall we?" They both released each other and went inside. From there every one had a nice time, including Shadow. They all went home late. So that was yesterday. Now Shadow was still sitting on his couch. He couldn't stand being alone anymore. He did need some one. And luckily Sonic was that someone. He had never thought about Sonic more in his life. He realized now just how beautiful he was. Those green emerald shining eyes. His smooth blue body with his sexy Peach belly. How he wished to see him again. He wanted to feel him. 'what am I thinking…I cant have him…can I..will he refuse….I hope I can Pull this off. '(yes the fun will begin soon.) Shadow turned off the TV and ate some breakfast.

Well how was that for the first chapter of my very first sonadow?

Review if you'd like. NO flames. The next chapter will be a lemon shot so NOT FOR KIDS!


End file.
